Girl Scouts Aren't That Evil After All
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: What’s wrong with being a guy and selling Girl Scout cookies? What are you staring at! The unsuspecting love story of a guy going to Walmart and a boy selling girl scout cookies.. NejixGaara pairing. R&R please! Second chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girl Scouts Aren't That Evil After All (Couldn't think of a better one..lol)

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: What's wrong with being a guy and selling Girl Scout cookies? What are _you_ staring at?NejixGaara pairing

Rating: T…just to be safe! I don't think the rating will go up…There is yaoi though..I mean look at the pairing…hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or the girl scout corporation…(whatever..) or Wal-mart lol I just don't own anything in this story.

Authors Note: I wish more people would do a Neji n' Gaara pairing! So, for lack of them I totally decided to go right ahead and start a fic…starring them! YAY! If you wouldn't mind reviewing, I wouldn't mind reading it!

**_

* * *

_****_Gaara's POV_**

I really didn't want to. You've GOT to believe me! I'm no pansy! I'm a big strong man that lifts weights and flirts with girls! Come on….

But sadly, no one believes me. Maybe part of the reason why nobody does is because of what I am currently doing. Standing in front of Wal-Mart, wearing the complete Girl-Scout uniform, selling the frickin cookies. Now…it _is_ called "Girl" Scouts. Right? So then, why the heck is there a boy dressed up as a _girl_ scout?

One word. Blackmail. My younger sister sure is good…She knows my one and only weakness….one I am not at the liberty to discuss. Not now, not ever. Because you would fall over laughing and I really don't have enough money to pay for your hospital bill. So just forget about it.

I can see the weird looks I'm getting from people. STOP FRICKING STARING! Haven't you ever heard of cross dressers…..god…

Not that I AM a cross dresser though…ARGHH! It doesn't matter anymore. I just need to focus on selling these cookies or else my weakness will be out into the public…and that's the last thing I need after people hear about my little outing with the girl scouts.

Calming down is harder than I thought. IF THESE PEOPLE WOULD JUST STOP LAUGHING I MIGHT BE ABLE TO! Not that I can blame them though. Since when do you ever see a boy high-schooler selling girl scout cookies. It just doesn't happen.

I guess that that's the exact reason a couple just _had_ to whip out their camera and take a picture of me. I swear if that ever gets out on the Internet…there will be hell to pay.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Still Gaara's POV_**

The best day of my life is almost over. Haha don't make me laugh.After dodging giggling girls and cheek-pinching Grandma's all day..I am completely beat. What is so goddamn appealing about a guy wearing a Girl Scout uniform anyways?

Five or six good- looking guys actually winked at me! And somehow I had attained a handful of guy's phone numbers throughout theday too…

WHAT! Does dressing up as a Girl Scout and selling cookies apply to being gay? DOES IT? I guess it does..

Weakness or no weakness, this is freaking crap! I'm just about to leave this god-forsaken place and cry in a corner. _No…Gaara you can't give up yet! Come on, you've got this...you've got this._

Omigod….This guy…THIS GUY! That just walked in..he's so…he's so….

My heart won't stop pounding. He smiled at me…

Black hair that frames his face and the most gorgeous body and pale eyes that I have ever seen in my entire straight life….

Uhm…HELLO! Gaara! Are you still there? That was a GUY! What happened to not being gay hmmm? Let me check a second…nope…checking out GUYS when you are a GUY is not under the straight list sorry. SO SNAP OUT OF IT!

Seriously…what's wrong with me!

I'm NOT gay!

I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!

ARRRGHHH!

I'M NOT GAY!

_I can almost feel his creamy white skin against my fingertips and his raven locks brushing against my body…_

I'm…not…….gay……

* * *

A/N: DUN! Yay! This chapter was short…I know…I'm kind of testing out whether or not I will write more or not…Next chapter is in Neji's POV! Please R&R I'd really like to know what the readers think about this! TNT Till Next Time 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Girl Scouts Aren't That Evil After All

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Why do I ALWAYS fall for the weirdo's! Do I have some kind of magnet that was there when I was born that draws them all too me? I guess I do…I should think about going to the doctor's and getting that removed…NejixGaara pairing! Yay!

Rating: T the rating COULD possibly go up…don't really think so..some cursive language in the chapter...not a lot though.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story. At all. Got it? If you don't…you must be like…stupid or something..(yea no offence..)

Authors Note: This is the second chapter of Girl Scouts Aren't That Evil After All! This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer to this story, **Trekiael**! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Sorry it's kind of short…I really will try to make the next one longer! Hope you like it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji's POV 

It's not easy being rich. It doesn't help to add sexy to that list…or gay. But nobody knows about that last one except for the guys I'm with.

And if they let one little meep out about it…

Eh. Let's just say you won't see them very often….most likely never again…

I normally just leave them right when they start to fall too deeply for me…well because I love their body but hate _them_.

One guy though..I thought it was love and brought him to my mansion.

Biggest mistake of my life. Two days after I told him to leave me the fuck alone, he came _back_to my mansion.

With a huge stereo and microphone..

And a Cascada cd…

He then proceeded to blast the stereo volume to the highest it would go, pop in the Cascada Cd, and sing to "Everytime We Touch."

I took care of that blubbering fool real good.

Let's just say the next day I saw him on the news. Apparently, he went crazy and they threw him in the looney bin. Something about hopping through the streets like a rabbit, shoving his butt in people's faces and shaking it, hitting people (including children) in the face while cross-eyed, and stealing care bear merchandise.

There was also something about him mumbling phrases like: "How tall shoes can see from the ridges of the fuel in my ice!" They dragged him away on the news while he was eating a care bear like an animal, stuffing spewing from his mouth.

The last of him I saw was when he was in a straight jacket screaming: "CARE BEARS ARE EVIL LITTLE DEVILS! DON'T LET THEM NEAR YOUR LIMA BEANS!"

Why do I always get the weirdo's?

Why do I _like_ the weirdo's?

An example of a complete weirdo:

Just today, I went to Wal-mart (my sister BEGGED me to go with her…something about the release of Kingdom Hearts II or something…)

Anyways, as I was saying..

When I got up to the doors of Wal-mart, some Girl Scouts were selling cookies. When I first saw him from the parking lot, I was seriously thinking about getting a new eye doctor. I finally reached the curb and my heart totally stopped beating for the first time since the beginning of my existence.

He was so cute I just wanted to go squeal like a sugar-high fan girl and glomp him until he passed out. But can you _really_ picture me doing that? In PUBLIC? Yea. So I decided not to.

Mysterious deep green eyes, pale skin that _just_ makes it over the line to being healthy, and dark red hair. Hair that matched the splash of red that spread on his cheeks when I smirked at him as I walked by.

Everything was completely perfect about him. Not even the Girl-Scout uniform he was wearing could make me think he was well…un-perfect. He was, (to put it simply) GODDAMN ADORABLE!

He resembles a cat so much…

I'll just call him my little neko! _I wonder what it sounds like when he purrs…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still Neji's POV 

I'm in Wal-mart STILL right now…(stupid sister…after searching endlessly for Kingdom Hearts II, she failed to find it. NOW she's raiding the whole store for something worth buying…stupid indecisive little sister…)

All I can think about is my little Neko!

I wonder if he will still be there when I leave…

SEE!

_All I can see is his kawaii little neko face blushing at me…_

Damn him!

See…I told you. I always like the weirdo's…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: dun! Hope it wasn't TOO bad Trekiael…And again sorry It's so short! I tried to make it longer, but because of tons of makeup work from dang school…I am completely swamped! I will definitely try to make the next one wayyy longer! So…TNT! Till Next Time!


End file.
